


Mirror, Mirror

by AmityWrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, rey and ben as parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityWrites/pseuds/AmityWrites
Summary: A Parent Trap Reylo Fic--Separated at birth, Avilan and Rena have never met. Not until they are stranded on a desert planet with no help in sight. Though enemies at first, they learn they are similar in more ways than one, and as secret after secret is uncovered the brother-sister team realizes that they must bring their parents together. Not just to save Rey and Kylo, but to save the people they love from the iron grip of the First Order.





	1. Chapter 1: Avilan

_Chapter 1: Avilan_

 

_11 years later_

 

“Avilan!” One of the kids screamed, chasing after him. “You’re not allowed to use the Force! It’s not fair!”She was a head taller than him and a few years older, and most of the kids were afraid of her when she got angry, but not Avilan. He refused to let this girl scare him. 

“Whatever Stella,” He frowned, ripping a clump of grass out of the ground and throwing it in the air. Frozen. And defeated. 

“Get over it. It’s just Freeze Tag.” She rolled her eyes, “Why is everything a competition to you. It’s so annoying…” She turned around and jogged off, joining the others in the new game that had started. The sting of defeat had already begun to wear off, but Avilan did not want to join another game. Pushing himself to his feet, he headed towards the Resistance compound, rolling a piece of grass between his thumb and index finger. As he passed through the hanger, Avilan looked up, gazing at the X-wings and fighter jets, pilots and maintenance workers milling about. Busy with repairs and training. The smell of fuel and grease, exhaust and metal. Something about the hanger made Avilan’s heart stir with excitement and wonder. 

He swerved to the side as he noticed a familiar face. 

“Poe!” He grinned as Poe offered him a fist bump.

“Hey Avi,” He smiled, twirling a wrench in his hand. Avilan peered into the open compartment, a maze of wires and notches connected to the aircraft. “Get kicked out of tag again?” 

“What’cha doing?” Avilan asked, ignoring Poe’s question.

“There’s a shortage somewhere in here…” Poe explained, dropping the wrench into a toolbox and selected a pair of thin pliers. 

“Have you seen my mom?” He asked, passing a new red wire to the pilot as the old one fell to the ground, white corrosion covering the edge of the input socket. Poe affirmed, wiping off the socket before connecting the wire. 

“I think she just went over to her room. She was consulting with the officers a couple minutes ago.” 

“Thanks,” Avilan said, heading towards the west wing where the dormitories were. It was a dimly lit hall with a slight downward slant, stone floors, and a set of digits on every door. As he walked down the hall towards the end, his footsteps echoed, the corridor empty. Pushing open the sliding door, Avilan entered the two-room apartment, a small living space with a window and a connected bedroom. 

Rey was re-wrapping her arms with a beige cloth as he had seen her do every other morning for the past eleven years. She smiled warmly when she saw him. Avilan jumped up onto a small table, dangling his legs off the side and watched her for a moment. 

“Why do you do that?” Rey looked up at him, then to her arms.

“It’s cultural.” She answered, tying the ends and tucking it under itself so the knot was invisible. 

“What’s that mean?” He asked, the term new to his vocabulary. 

“Well,” Rey said, walking over and sitting beside him. “In Jakku, where I’m from. It’s very hot and very sunny and if you don’t cover yourself, you could burn your skin. So if you don’t wear long sleeves, you wrap up your arms so the sunlight doesn’t damage you. “

“But it's not sunny here. So why do you do it?” Avilan questioned, tapping his hand on hers, which were folded together, resting on her knees. 

“It reminds me of where I’m from.” 

“Oh,” he sighed, the answer less interesting than he had hoped. A brief silence passed between them until Avilan thought of something else to say. “I want to be a pilot when I’m old enough.” Rey laughed. 

“Well, that doesn’t surprise me.” She replied with a smile, but it quickly faded. 

“Why?” Rey stared off at the wall, her face twisted with concentration and concern. She walked over to the window for a moment, her hand clutching her shoulder. She stared at the floor. 

“Because,” She started, inhaling sharply. “Your father was an excellent pilot. Your grandfather too.” Avilan’s hazel eye widened in excitement and wonder. He jumped off the table and ran over, tugging on her shirt, pleadingly requesting more information. His mom rarely talked about his dad. He was a pilot by blood. He could be the best pilot in the galaxy. Like his father. 

“What kind of plane did he fly?” 

“A tie fighter-“

“A tie fighter?!” Avilan nearly shouted in disbelief. He had heard the stories of the box-like fighter pods, fast and agile and deadly. “Wow,” he breathed out. “That’s awesome…” Rey smiled, ruffling her son’s thick black curls with her hand, noticing his wondrous expression fade into concern.

“Did he crash?” Avilan whispered. 

Rey tilted her head. “What?” She asked, confused. 

“Is that why he isn’t here? Because he crashed his plane?” Rey’s face softened, and she kneeled down to face Avilan so they were a similar height. His lip started to quiver, tears brimming in his eyes as he imagined the pain and suffering. Rey held his shoulders. 

“Avi, no. He’s still alive…He just can’t be here…”

“Why did he leave?”

Rey paused. “Avi, you know I can’t say why,” She wrapped her arms around him, refusing to shed a tear over her son’s heartbreak. She had to be strong. “He loves you, Avi. I know he does. He may be at the other end of the galaxy, but he loves you more than the stars in the sky.”

That night, Avi stared through the window, gazing at the shining stars. Instead of feeling comforted by his mother’s words, they filled him with anxiousness. If his father loved him that much, why would he leave them alone? 

When Avi opened his eyes, he was not in his room. He was standing in a forest, covered with a dusting of snow.Light flakes cascaded from the sky and the forest was eerily quiet. Tall pines towered over him. Avilan was confused and scared, but also curious, so he stepped forward slowly, the snow crunching as it packed together under his feet.

_Avi_.

The boy swiveled around in a circle, hearing his name in a whisper. It seemed to bounce off the trees, echoing. He gulped nervously, eyes searching for the person. 

“H-hello?” He asked, walking slowly. Then louder, he repeated the greeting, hoping it was just his imagination. “Hello?” Nothing. He continued, stopping in a glen where multiple pines lay on the ground. Avilan vaulted onto one, walking the length before stopping at the trunk. He knelt down, muscles shaking as they tried to maintain balance. Running his fingers on the bark, black charcoal rubbed off on his fingers. Behind him, something creaked and without thinking, he turned towards. Ankle wobbling from the sudden movement, Avilan plummeted from the trunk, the thin layer of snow offering little to break his fall. Wincing in pain, he pushed his face out of the snow, wiping his numb skin with his sleeve. 

A bone-chilling gush of wind tumbled through the trees, rustling the needles on the pines. 

He shivered in the cold air.

Avilan surveyed the area again before crawling towards the center of the glen. There mostly snow and dead, stray branches, but among the pure white frost was a crimson stain. Avilan knelt, lightly touching it.

_“We’re not done yet.”_ Avilan jumped back at the sound of a deep, sinister voice.

“ _You’re a monster._ ” He heard his mother’s voice distinctly, but in a tone he had never heard before. Rage.

“ _It’s just us now_.” Heart thumping thunderously in fear, Avilan scrambled for the fallen tree, sliding underneath it. His feet hit the ground running, through the forest wind stinging his cheeks and fingers. Running from the voice, whoever it was. 

Avilan awoke with a start, tangled in the bed sheets, and toppled to the floor. His chest was heaving, exhausted. As if he had been running.

Starlight streamed in through the window, casting shadows in the room. Hands shaking, Avilan cautiously placed them over his cheeks. Ice cold. 

It was not a dream. Some part of it was very real.

Avilan pulled himself up, staring through the window at the serene night. Everything was still. Everything was dark, except for one small light. The more he stared, the harder it was to look away. Inside, his mind seemed to only think of the light. With a quick glance at his mother, sound asleep, Avilan grabbed an old pilot’s jacket, gifted to him by Poe, and escaped the compound.

He had been told many times not to enter the forest alone, but the light was like a magnet. He needed to find it. Dead leaves crunched and crackled under his feet as he journeyed until he came to a screeching halt.

A spring, a big hole in the forest with clear, warm water. The light had vanished, but an abnormal amount of starlight shone on the bubbling water. Tentatively, Avilan reached in. The water was surprisingly relaxing, not too cold or hot as he imagined. He reached deeper, letting the warm liquid drenched the sleeve of his jacket. 

It seemed to happen all at once. The water turned from a translucent blue to a murky black. The starlight illuminating the spring vanished. He felt something grasp his wrist and with a cry of horror, Avilan yanked and yanked but in the end, he was not strong enough. A scream for help erupted from his lips as he was dragged into the water, echoing far beyond the forest.

Avi struggled to free himself, but as escape became futile, everything began to fade, first blurry, then completely black.

* * *

Rey’s footsteps were muffled on the grass as she climbed the hill overlooking the compound. As she reached the top, she heard a separate pair of footsteps behind her. Turning, she saw Finn at the edge of the hill. In the night wind, Rey hugged her shoulders and exhaled. Winter was approaching, and for someone that had lived in a desert wasteland for all her life, the cold affected her more than most. Finn stood next to her in comfortable silence. Watching the lights from the compound flicker off, one by one. 

“Avi was asking about Kylo again,” Rey whispered, knowing that her voice could carry to unwanted ears if she wasn’t careful. 

“He looks just like Kylo. You can’t hide that from them forever. People are already making judgments.” Rey nodded.

“He’ll be devastated when he finds out.” 

“Better coming from you than someone else.” 

Rey gazed upwards with a thoughtful expression. “I wish it didn’t have to be this way. Always living in fear of someone finding out the truth.” She shifted her head to the ground, then spoke with quiet defiance, though the pain in her voice was irrefutable. “I’m not ashamed of him, or of loving Ben. I don’t regret it and…” She looked directly at Finn, and though they were darkened with misery, they were determined. Though whispered before, her voice was clear now. Finality laced among the gentleness. “Someday my son will meet his father.” 

Finn understood her intentions, but in his heart, he feared for her safety and the safety of the Resistance. Leia had once said that any Jedi could turn to the dark side. Maybe she was speaking from experience, or maybe as some theorized, she was warning them of Rey and Kylo. Strong apart, invincible together. If Rey was truly acting out of the light, then Finn believed Kylo would turn indefinitely. However, Kylo was equally strong in the darkness, and she was drawn to the dark side…

Finn shivered in the cold air. 

“If you leave,” Finn started. “They may not let you come back.” 

“I know,” Rey replied. “I just need to decide if going back to him is worth losing everything else.”

Finn gave her a comforting smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Not everything.”

* * *

 

That night, Rey tried to sleep, but by midnight, her eyes shot open. Something was wrong. 

Avi had disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a helpful critique if u want! I am new at this and have never recieved input on my (creative) writing before so that would be wonderful!


	2. Introduction

Parent trap Reylo! Hey everyone! this is my first (released) fanfic and it is a Parent Trap based Reylo fic. I hope you enjoy. I would love constructive criticism but please be nice lol and remember that this is my first fic. This introductory chapter is short but future chapters will be longer.

* * *

 

This is post childbirth so nothing graphic! Still, read at your own risk!

* * *

 

“Rey,” he whispered, his eyes glittering with tears as he rested his head beside hers. Her forehead damp with sweat, brown locks of hair plaster to her face. Still, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. She was his sunlight, his only friend, his queen, and now, the mother to his children. Their children. A set of twins, a boy and girl, so pure and innocent, but already, so powerful. Stolen away in an isolated cottage on a remote planet, their daughter and son took in their first breath of air, fresh and sweet with the seemingly constant rain. Free from the Resistance, from the First Order, the New Order, safe from politics, jealousy, fear, and anger. Only here were Ben and Rey allowed to truly speak, free to kiss, to touch. Free to love. Free to give birth to the most precious infants the galaxy would ever see. It was early in the morning, light streaming through the worn curtains.

“I love you,” he mumbled, face buried in her hair as he kissed the side of her head. Rey, exhausted, only nodded, but it was enough. Rey gazed at her children with overwhelming joy. Already, she could tell that they would grow to be as handsome as their father. Both had his thick, wavy, dark hair and she wondered if either would inherit his ambition and stoicism. They had her hazel eyes, the shade more green than brown.

Rey closed her eyes, committing this perfect moment in her mind. She knew they could not stay here forever. They had responsibilities. They were supposed to be sworn enemies. She memorized the image of her children’s perfect faces, so gentle and serene. She memorized the sunlight and the cool breeze, the lush green branches outside the window dripping with dew, and the looming storm clouds, the dense grey puffs that had become so familiar over the past month. Mostly she memorized what she knew she would miss most. Ben’s hand slowly running through her hair. His soft lips pressed against her cheek, her forehead, her lips. His arms around her, strong, safe, comforting. His expression of emotion, the joy as he held his daughter and son, the look of hope. Of concern as she writhed in pain, of relief as it was all over, and she was safe, and their children were perfectly healthy.

Rey’s fingers absently traveled over Ben’s hand before locking them together. Unanswered questions loomed over them as they rested together on the small bed, their children sleeping peacefully between them. _What’s next? What will the New Order say? What will the Resistance say? Will they be safe anywhere?_ In that moment, they chose to let them remain a mystery. The moment was too perfect to let it be blemished by anxiety and fear. For now, nothing existed except Rey, and Ben, and their pair of twins.


End file.
